You're Not The Person That I Knew Back Then
by ALittleBitOfFanFicInMyLife
Summary: Logan Mitchell has developed a time machine and blasted 20 years ahead only to be faced with a shocking twist about himself which has endangered someone. Mature content to follow. Please Read, Rate and Review and don't be afraid to PM me!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! I'm so excited to begin writing again. I'm going to try and become better at updating but if its been too long then tweet me PurelyTori and tell me to get back to it! Got a busy week ahead of me with school but yeah, here goes nothing. Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter One: Eureka! **

Logan slammed down the dated history book and staggered tiredly down the stairs and to his garage. A massive machine, lacquered with shiny metal and a modern style lied here. He stopped and stared at it aimlessly; it had been a month since he stopped working on his time machine. Every night he waltzed down to the chaotic garage and pondered on the last piece that would make his invention work. With tired eyes and a worn brain he hasted back towards the stairs wondering how to get it right. He stopped. He had it! He didn't know how or where the spark of idea came from but it came and in one swift motion he was next to the machine interchanging two wires. Within an instant the macabre machine came to life, roaring and whistling through the air. Logan Mitchell stopped dead in his tracks. He did not believe what was standing right in front of him. Everything he had been working on since age 11 (which he was now 23) had finally come to life.

"Eureka… eureka. I did it! I'm cancelling everything for tomorrow and headed into the…the future!" he shouted. He bolted up the stairs and into his room. He quickly wrote a note to anyone who would stop by his house in the next day or so.

_If you are reading this, please continue reading. What you are about to hear may seem unrealistic but trust me, it is not. I have successfully evolved a time machine. I have left 20 years into the future. I am currently in the year 2033. I know how to get back and please no need to worry. I'll explain everything upon my returning. _

He folded the note and taped it on his bedroom door with the word READ in black sharpie on the outside. He packed a bag for an entire week just to be safe; well he already had this bag packed for he knew this day was soon to come. With a harsh grab to the strap Logan swooped the bag over his shoulder and glided down the stairs to his garage. He stood in the doorway and looked at his creation. Without another thought, he raced inside to the small portal where the user stood inside and controlled the machine from. "March 15, 2033" he said aloud. The machine began to grumble like an airplane before liftoff and in a blink of an eye Logan stood in the same spot. Confused, Logan ventured out of the portal and noticed few changes. He began climbing up the familiar steps of his home worrying that it didn't work. When he opened the door the house didn't look quite the same way he left it. Logan knew he was in a different time, he just thought that this was his house in 20 years and if that was the case, future Logan would remember this event and be expecting him.

"Hello…? Hello? Logan. Hey um, it's me, I mean you, I mean me. Well us. I'm you but from the past…2013. Remember? Hello?" Logan called out. No one answered until a voice finally came behind the shadows of the dimly lighted living room.

"Get over here! Quickly, if he sees you, or anyone, he's going to kill me." said an unrecognizable voice. Logan walked over to the man and shut the door behind him. This was Logan's old storage closet. Logan looked at the man and the man back at Logan.

"Wh-who are…you're him…oh my god. You're the man upstairs. Get away!" said the man.

"No! No, I'm not, but I am. You see, I'm from the past. Is the man upstairs named Logan?

"Yes. He's taken me. It's probably pathetic seeing as how I am a 22 year old man but he is evil and vicious. Well you are, or you will be…"

"You believe that I'm from the future?"

"Oh yes. Boss has been saying the day would come for quite some time now. I guess he's expecting you. That's why I had you come in here. He's told to do some awful things to you."

"Like what?"

"I'm not sure. He's beaten any memory out of me. I only know the subject, no specific words." The man said with a grim frown.

"Well then, we have to get out of here."

"NO. Bad idea. I'm not allowed to leave. We wouldn't be able to get past him."

"Ha. You know him better than me? We are the same person, yes?"

"No, you seem sane, at least for the next 20 years you will be. Although I've been here for six years so if you have some ingenious plan to get me, I mean us out of here than I'm all ears."

"Well I-" Logan was cut off by the other man.

"Get back here! Hide under this and don't move! Hurry! He's coming!" Logan could hear footsteps trek down the stairs. In a few moments the door swung open and the other man was up rooted and thrown out of the closet. The door was slammed with a heavy thud and outside he could hear himself, or himself from the future, scrutinizing the other man.

"WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?"

"No-no one sir. I swear."

"GOOD. IF I CATCH YOU WITH ANOTHER ONE OF THOSE DAMN MAKE BELIEVE PETS AGAIN YOU WON'T LIKE ME. Now, we are expecting a special guest in the next couple of hours. SO DON'T MAKE ME ANGRY! COME HERE!"

Logan could hear the man fumble towards his future self. He heard zippers and light clothing thrown across the room. In a matter of seconds the young man he had just met was screaming in pain. Logan knew what was happening. He sat there in utter shock and disbelief. He could feel everything that his future self was feeling and it took him aback. This young man made his heart flutter in the most sadistic yet loving way. He felt like he had known him a long time.

Logan's daydream was broken as he heard the yelling stop and the door open. The man was thrown back into the closet weeping. He heard as his future self crept back up the stairs. Logan crawled out of the small opening he was hiding in and sat next to the man and embraced him.

"I'm so sorry. I—"

"It's not your fault. Not yet. Please don't leave me."

"We're getting out of here."

Logan picked him up and rushed him out of the closet. They slowly crept towards the garage stairs and opened the door.

"HEY! WHOSE THERE?! I'M GETTING A GUN!" The man from upstairs hollered and in a few seconds the gun fired.

"Let's get out of here. RUN!" Logan shouted. They bolted towards the garage.

"What is that?" The young man asked. Less than a second later future Logan fired a shot and barely missed the man.

"HA! I'VE BEEN EXPECTING YOU. GET BACK HERE!"

"Go! I'll explain more later!" Logan yelled as he shoved the two into the portal on his time machine. "MARCH 15TH 2013!" He shouted and not a second later another round shot off causing the machine to jerk and both boys to yell. There was a bright flash and then both they and the machine fell hard to the ground.

Logan ushered the man and himself out of the machine and ran up the stairs. He saw the note taped to his door. He was back in 2013. He had seen a side of the future that would change him forever. He sat on his bed and minutes later the man walked in.

"Where are we?"

Logan ran up and hugged him. "2013. You're safe. I promise."

"No. . He knows we're here. He has what you have. He'll find us."

"Don't worry. I'll figure something out. Just come lay down."

And with that the man lied next to Logan in the darkness.

"Thanks for saving me…"

"I had to. There's something special about you."

"Goodnight Logan."

"Goodnight- uh,-"

"Kendall."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi there. So the first chapter was probably soppy or cheesy but it's going to get so much more kick ass in the chapters to come **** I promise. If you want to know, there's a song that inspired me to write this. It's by ****A Day To Remember: It's Complicated. ****Enjoy and review!**

**Chapter Two: An Old Friend**

Logan turned over as the shining of the sun hit his eyes. He swung his arm over to where Kendall lied the previous night.

"Kendall…Kendall? KENDALL! Where are you?" Logan shouted as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. There was a letter.

_Good morning Logan. I woke up and decided to venture around. I've always wondered what the past is like and so far it's pretty good. I should be back around noon. Don't worry about me. I'll be okay. Bye!_

Logan began to panic. He looked at the time. It was 11:50. Okay, Kendall should be back any minute. He relaxed and walked over to sit on his couch and within the minute Kendall strolled through the door.

"How was your sleep?" Kendall asked.

"Nice, except you nearly scared the shit out of me."

Kendall stopped and smiled. He never had someone that cared about him before. Both his parents had left and asked Logan, well future Logan to care for him when he was about 15. Ever since his parents had disappeared, Kendall became Logan's slave in every aspect. It was comforting to see Logan before he snapped. Deep down, he had already connected with Logan, as he was the first to take Kendall's virginity at the age of 16. Kendall paused in his mind. This was confusing; he loved Logan in this time and connected with Logan from the future. Logan was just –

"Kendall?" Logan interrupted Kendall's thoughts.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. What did you say?"

"What did you see?"

"Well pretty much everything that's I've seen in my time but a few things that aren't there yet. Nothing's changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

There was a long pause between the two. The silence was finally broken when Logan spoke.

"So um, I was thinking and I kind of took you from your home.."

"No, no I'm glad you did. I mean just look at me."

He looked at the tall, slender, blonde haired boy with careful eyes. Logan took notice of the fact that he was very thin, probably at the brink of starvation. He felt a sick guilt settle inside him. This was his fault, or it would be.

"Well anyway, I was wondering if you would like to stay here."

Again, Kendall had never been treated like this. His parents never cared for him and he spent most nights alone. Wait. What if this is all a set up? Kendall began to think that this was something that Boss had set up; he was a very tricky man. The blonde quickly cleared his disturbing thoughts and decided to take the risk of staying here in the past

"Yes, I would like to stay here. As long as I don't have to sleep in the closet."

"I was thinking that'd it would be the same as last night…" Logan muttered. There was a comfortable yet awkward silence between the two until Logan broke it.

"Hey, do you want to go out and eat something?"

"Like what? Or where?"

"Well I used to go to this place all the time as a teenager. I'll take you there. C'mon." Logan said with a cheerful smile.

Kendall walked outside and watched puzzled as Logan got into his car. He'd never seen a car like this before but decided it was just in the time period. They drove to an old diner and walked inside. Logan scoped the area to find Kendall and himself a seat. Over to his left, in the back corner Logan spotted an old friend of his.

"James! Hey buddy." Logan said as he and Kendall strolled over to where the brunette was seated.

"Hey! Whose your friend?" James said with a curious look.

"Oh, this is Kendall. How have you been James?"

Kendall lowered his expression to one of sadness. He thought for sure that Logan cared about him. The blonde became jealous quickly. Who does this James character think he is?!

"Why don't you two have a seat?" James ushered towards the booth and Logan sat followed by Kendall. "I was just about to order."

Just then a waitress came by and took their orders back to be made.

"So it's been awhile, James." Logan said with a smile. "I thought you'd gone to college in California?"

"Yeah. I'm on break. They have some weird holidays at my school…" James said slowly. "I'm sorry I don't think I properly introduced myself to your friend, Kendall"

"Uh, hi…" Kendall said shyly.

"Well I think you've heard enough about me, why don't you talk about yourself?"

"Ok. Well I'm Kendall Knight. I'm from…from here. I'm 22…"

"Where do you live? Where do you go to school at?"

"Well, I don't go to school. You see, I've had some, some family problems."

"Do you care to tell me? I'm a pretty good listener."

"He really is. He's helped me a lot throughout my life." Logan said.

"Well, my parents left me with this man when I was about 15. He, he's done some awful things to me. Like invaded my uh…uh personal areas. He keeps me locked up and I'm really glad Logan here rescued me."

"Well hey, I better get going guys. I have to get back to Cali. School starts in two days." James said sadly.

"Bye old buddy! It was nice to catch up!" Logan said.

"Yeah! It was nice to meet you James." Kendall said with a yawn. It was getting late. Kendall looked over at the clock; it was closing in on 10pm. The pair paid and left the diner and walked back to Logan's car. On the drive home Kendall fell asleep and leaned on Logan for the rest of the drive home. When they got home Kendall woke up and walked with the other boy to his bedroom.

"Are you sure you want me to sleep here?" Kendall asked quietly.

"Yes. I do. I mean, I want you to be safe."

"Thanks, Logan." The blonde said with a smile as the other turned out the lights and both fell asleep.

A shadow peered out of Logan's living room. The room was different.

"I have what you want boss." The voice said.

"Are you sure? You know if you didn't get what I asked both you and him will suffer."

"He's staying with that kid. He fears you, Boss."

"Lovely. They're waiting for me to come and when I do come they're not going to expect it! Anything else, Jett?"

"He seems to be getting attached to your past self. We can't have him exposed long, Boss." Jett said.

"QUIET. I know. I will not let my job suffer and you will not blow your cover. You have to keep pretending that you're James. I used to be close to James and now that bastard trusts him. If you blow it, I swear I'll kill you. Got it?!"

"Y-yes sir!" Jett said softly.

"Now get out of my sight! Go back to them and watch them. Stay hidden. They think James is back at college. And as for the real James of 2013, we'll need to get rid of him completely. NOW GO!"

Jett scurried out of the room and back to the replica time machine. "March 16th 2013." He said and the machine flashed and sat outside Logan's house. Jett, looking like James, walked up to the door and rang the bell.

"I'll get it." Logan said as he crawled out of bed. He walked down to the door and opened it to James. "Hey buddy! I though you had a plane to catch?"

"I did but it was cancelled. Apparently there's a nasty storm in California right now. I had to check out of my hotel and I didn't want to bother you but I don't have anywhere to stay." He said with a fake frown.

"Sure dude! You can stay here! Come in and you can stay in the room across the hall from my room."

"Thanks!" Both boys walked upstairs and to their respective rooms.

Jett lay down in his now secluded room and sat in silence as Boss' words ran through his mind.


	3. Author NoteNew Chapter Release Date!

**AUTHOR NOTE**

**So, I'm SUPER sorry that I haven't updated this in FOREVER! I've been WAY busy with tying up the end to this school year. Seems like in the final month or 2 of school the teachers slam you with a bunch of work that they just forgot to spread out evenly over 9 FREAKING MONTHS THAT WE'RE THERE! Do ya feel me? Well, anyway I'm just here to say that in 8 days sophomore year is officially OVER for me and I am currently working on chapter 3! **

**In more exciting news for all of those reading this right now…**

**I HAVE AN OFFICIAL RELEASE DATE FOR CHAPTER 3! **

**The official release date is…..JUNE 12****th****! So be watching!**

**BYE!**


	4. ANOTHER UPDATE IM SO SORRY

HOLY CRAP YOU GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY I FORGOT ABOUT JUNE 11TH! IM ONLY 3 DAYS LATE BUT OMG I FEEL SOOO BAD! I AM WORKING ON IT RIGHT THIS VERY MOMENT! I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP BY TONIGHT! AHHHH


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Me, You and A Hotel**

**A/N: okay guys so again, I'm ssoooo sorry that I've put it off this long. It seems that my summer is just now slowing down and I will actually have time to do this story plus some other ones **** Well, here goes nothing**

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY BOY?!" A stocky, blonde-haired man yelled.

"He… uh, escaped…with my, uh, my past self, sir."

"WE DID NOT SET UP THIS ENTIRE FAKE CITY, GUARDED BY HUNDREDS OF MEN FOR KENDALL TO ESCAPE!" A tall, slender woman said.

"I know. He's important, he plays a major role in our plan and he doesn't even know it. I promise I'll return him safe."

"It's your ass on the line, Mitchell." The man said before he and his wife left the room. They were Kendall's parents and had Logan looking after him since Kendall was 15.

Logan was supposed to keep Kendall under lock and key because he was an important thread in time to the Knight's gang.

Boss sat in a dark a now quiet office. He was furious, yet terrified. A plan and crew needed to be formed to capture Kendall and he had the perfect way to set something up.

* * *

"Logan…Logan. Wake up, please." Kendall said standing over the young, sleeping man.

"Yes Kendall? What's wrong?"

"Who's Jett?"

"Why do you ask?" Logan asked with a sinking feeling in his stomach he hadn't heard that name since…nevermind." Now isn't the time." Logan thought to himself.

"You should know that James" Kendall said putting air quotations around his name. "Isn't James…" Kendall whispered.

This sounded nearly impossible but Logan truly knew who he was dealing with…himself. It wasn't as crazy as it seemed. Logan was pretty screwed up, or he would turn out to be. Averting his attention, Logan pulled out his phone and dialed James number as he silently prayed he would hear a ring in the room directly across the hall.

There was no ring.

"Hello?" The man on the other line said.

"James, where are you right now?" Logan asked.

"In California…at college…remember? Are you okay, Logan?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Well hey, I have to go but I'll call you soon." Logan muttered as he ended the call. He sprang out of bed and gathered some stuff together. He grabbed a worried Kendall by the arm and whispered that they must leave through the window and drive as far away as possible.

Both boys felt a rush down their spines, especially Kendall. They were in danger and they both had to depend on each other to escape, again. The danger was pumping their adrenaline and Logan squeezed tighter on Kendall's arm as they glared into each other's eyes.

They climbed out of the 2 story window and made a painful drop. Logan took Kendall's hand and ran towards the car. Without a second to spare the car was zooming out of the driveway and down the street and off into the distance.

Inside the house there stood a shadow in the window. It was Jett. He waltzed into the garage, climbed into the machine and spoke: "March 17th, 2033." He arrived and slowly crept out and up the stairs to find Boss. "They're gone, like you wanted Boss. We have the machine."

"Lovely. Thank you very much, Jett."

* * *

Logan and Kendall drove silently as they drove. They'd been driving for hours now and both would agree that tension was sitting right in between both boys.

"Logan, are we going to stop soon?" Kendall asked quietly.

Logan swerved off the road and into a grassy area. It was night time and there weren't many other cars around. He unbuckled himself and jumped right onto Kendall. Logan smashed his lips into Kendall's and they both melted into the kiss. It heated quickly and they both began to run out of air. Logan shot up and Kendall took a loud, deep breath in.

"oh…holy shit…" Kendall said with rough, uneven breath. He sat back in his seat and shut his eyes to let everything sink in. A few minutes passed and he remembered that Logan was still on top of him. Opening his eyes, Kendall saw a beautiful, lovely, young side of Logan. For years he always wondered why all of the pain from future Logan wasn't necessarily pain. This was the straw that broke the camel's back. Kendall didn't really understand how or why but he was now head over heels for Logan.

"I couldn't help it… I'm so sorry Kendall. I shouldn't hav—"

Logan was cut off by the soft touch of Kendall's lips to his. They weren't even kissing. They were just sitting there, still with their faces pressed directly to each other's.

"If we're planning to run off together, we better get along." Kendall said with a chuckle.

"Oh…I don't think _that_ would be possible." Logan said sarcastically.

"So are we going somewhere specific because you can't drive sitting on top of me."

"I can drive with you under me." Logan said slyly. Kendall gave him a wide eyed look and froze. "Kidding." Logan said as he kissed Kendall one more time and sat back down in his seat.

A few minutes of comfortable silence passed and Kendall spoke up.

"You weren't kidding."

"How would you know?" Logan asked playfully.

"I can see your jeans are extra tight from here, Logan"

"Call a nice hotel and make a reservation for about 3 hours from now." Logan said with a wink.


End file.
